


Ace Up My Sleeve

by QueenHarleyQ (gingars)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentioned Harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingars/pseuds/QueenHarleyQ
Summary: Code name Ribbon starts to work for the one and only Joker. After Harley leaves him for Ivy he goes out looking for a new girl to play with. Joker finds comfort in Ribbon and begins to break her mind, body, and soul until she's nothing but a puddle of puddin'.





	1. Chapter 1- The Deal

"Ribbon, be good, don't back talk him. He won't hesitate to blow your brains out the back of your head should you cross him." She heard her boss say every time they got closer to the night club. Ribbon was on her way to an interview with The Clown Prince of Crime. He was looking to hire a new girl to replace his old one, Harley Quinn.

"Do you know what happened to Harley?" Ribbon asked, not expecting to get an answer.

"She ran off with someone, he wasn't happy." Ribbon just blinked a few times, surprised at the answer she was given. Why would anyone dare run away from The Joker? She had been told horror stories of the things he had done to people, not that she feared him, but she was intimidated by his background.

The sleek black car had finally arrived at the night club entrance and she stepped out, waving to her boss who quickly sped away from the scene.

Ribbon's boss was a cowardly man, making her do his dirty work. Sometimes her job entailed killing the people who owed him money, but she would rarely get the chance to before they'd out number her with big burly men. She was only here on a business mission, she was told to infiltrate Joker's crime industry and tear it down from the inside out.

Loud music blared from the speakers as she walked in, scantily clad females dancing every which way she looked, Joker nowhere in sight.

"Shit." She whispered, she had to ask someone where he was before she looked like a dumb ass waiting for someone to magically whisk her away to the meeting.

She walked to the nearest bodyguard and played up her charm a little bit.

"Hey I seem to be a little lost in here, could you help me? I'm here to see-" The guard cut her off, leading her to a private room in the very back of the club. She questioned why he had brought her there until she heard a low laugh.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." He said, smile plastered on his face. Seems like he's too happy for a man whose woman just left him.

"You must be Ribbon hm?" He asked, Ribbon nodded, examining him. He was wearing a wine-red button down and black slacks, a more casual look for him.

"Do you talk at all?" Joker stepped closer, taking her chin into his hands, turning her head side to side, looking at her features.

"Yes sir." She simply replied.

"Sir, I like the sound of that, but call me Mr. J." He licked his red lips, smiling even wider which she thought was impossible.

She giggled, and said "I was here to ask you if I could apply for the new job offer. I don't really know what you expect of me but I can do anything you'd like."

"Apply? Honey, you're hired." Damn, that was easy.

"Seriously? When do I start? I'll have to move closer to the city if I'm going to work for you so I need to know how soon I should start moving my things."

"Don't worry about that, give me your address and I'll have my men move the things for you. You'll live with me, I need you close to me at all times if you're going to be my right-hand man."

She gave him her address and he told her to wait until the club was closed to leave so that they could ride home together in his purple lambo, but she stepped out for a quick few moments, smiling deviously.

She dialed her boss' number in her phone and laughed, "Sir, I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ribbon has her first day in the house and things get a little heated between her and The Joker. Will she let emotions cloud her judgement?

Ribbon finished her call and went back inside, waiting for the club to clear out.

"So, Ribbon, what exactly is your real name?" She heard Joker ask from across the room.

"I would rather keep that private sir, no offense to you but when you work in this business you have to keep personal lives private." She smiled innocently. He shrugged and rested his head on his cane, swaying a little bit from where he was sitting.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked, a bit worried she upset him by not giving him what he wanted. He looked up for a quick moment, smirking and standing up, stalking toward her like a predator. She was shaking but not enough for anyone to notice. Truth be told she was slightly afraid of him now that she really met him.

"Let’s go for a drive." He said at a whisper to her, causing a shiver to crawl down her spine. She nodded and he took her hand, helping her up and pulling her toward the exit in the back.

They got inside of the already parked Lamborghini, turning the car on and hearing the roaring engine. She rested her head back and smiled like a mad woman, she could get used to this luxury. Joker pulled out of his parking spot fast, revving the engine before speeding out of the club lot. He laughed, disregarding the stoplights and pedestrians, driving everywhere he wanted.

They pulled into a long driveway after 30 minutes of madness and blurs on the road, leading up to a lavish apartment building, obviously owned by the madman.

"You live here?" She said with a surprised look.

"I sure do, and so do you. There's a room next to mine where you can stay." He turned the engine off and got out, leaving her inside. Ribbon followed soon after, trailing behind the much taller man. The building was much bigger now that she was looking at it.

"Are you coming inside?" He said a bit more rudely than she was expecting, he was probably tired, she thought. She walked inside quickly, looking around. He managed to turn an entire apartment building or hotel into the biggest mansion she’s ever seen. She followed him around, getting used to every detail, noting it in her mind for later when her crime syndicate came and raided the place.

"These are the bedrooms. They're linked together because of...Harley. When she used to live here she liked sharing a room." Joker said through gritted teeth. She backed out of the doorway, standing there awkwardly while he balled up his fists and punched a wall. The wall had cracked a little, leaving a dent where it was punched along with some of his blood. Joker laughed and wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Hoo boy, thought there would be more of a hole!" He said as if nothing just happened. Ribbon was starting to reconsider her agreement to do this before she saw the bathroom she had to share with him. Marble all over with a large Jacuzzi tub in the back corner.

"What do you think doll, like it?" Joker asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I... I love it!" She turned around quickly and hugged him, almost throwing him off balance. They both stood there for a bit before Joker starting moving toward his bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked at barely a whisper. He stood silent and pushed her until the back of her legs touched the bed.

"Sir I can't...this is a professional relationship is it not?"

"No strings attached doll, don't worry your pretty little head about it." He said, kissing her pulse line roughly. Ribbon pushed his chest with all her might but he wouldn't budge. He finally got up and snarled, walking away from her and the room.

"So much for doing things the easy way. Looks like I've gotta fuck my way to the top before I get in good with the gang." She whispered, heading toward her room, and shutting the door connecting the two.

Ribbon flopped on her bed lined with deep red silk covers and closed her eyes. She let out a loud laugh and sighed, "Damn I can't wait till tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3 - Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: there will be gore, blood and possibly smut ahead in these next chapters so be warned!**  
> Ribbon has a few flashbacks to why she's doing what she's doing. It's not a very pretty scene.

Ribbon fell into a deep sleep that night, which was something new to her. Ever since she was little she never slept very heavily, due to the fact her father was a wanted man. 

_"Dad, I think I'll be fine. Nicki and Andy can take care of things around the house while I'm holed up in my room." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her dad who didn't seem amused._

_"Mari, please, come with me on vacation. Your mom is God knows where, your brothers can't protect you like I can." Her father said, begging her to come with him on a cruise._

_"Dad I said no, I'm 10 not 2, they will take care of me, they are your sons after all, they grew up to you treating me like a porcelain doll, I'm sure they know how to take care of me." She pouted. She just wanted to be alone for a while, just long enough to sneak out and see Gotham City at night. She wanted a taste of the night life her dad always boasted about._

_"Fine but absolutely no one here but your brothers and no going out past 10 pm." He said. She squealed happily and hugged him. No one had ever seen Sal Maroni like this, a pile of putty in his little girls hands. She never failed to get what she wanted._

_The first few nights were uneventful, her brothers had taken over the business while Sal was away, making them extremely busy to the point she had free reign to sneak out. She left the house every night at 2 am, right when her brothers left to make deals with the other crime lords. She sat atop the roof of her house, looking out into the city skyline. The lights shining so bright that there was not a star in sight. She was so entranced by the view she hadn't noticed the muffled noises below her._

_"Get him quiet, he'll wake up the girl." She heard a man whisper, just below her._

_"She's not our problem, their dad is." She heard another man whisper._

_She climbed down to her window, just below the roof, and slid in quietly._

_"Shit...these guys have guns too..." She said panicking. She grabbed her cellphone which she always had just in case of emergencies and called her dad._

_"Dad...these guys are in the house...they have Nicki and Andy...they have guns too..." She tried to say as quietly as she could._

_"Mari, calm down, go downstairs and tell me what these men look like okay? If they find you run for my office, I always keep the gun there." He said as calmly as possible so that he wouldn't scare her._

_She crept down to the stairs that led to the dining room, hearing voices the farther she went._

_"...Now Nicki, tell me, where is dear old daddy, hm?" She heard an odd voice say._

_"Get out now Mari..." She heard her dad whisper on the phone. He knew for a fact who had been talking._

_"Fuck you clown." Nicki said, spitting at the mans feet._

_He laughed and a loud gunshot was heard, brain matter splattering all over the floor before her. She didn't notice but she had kept walking oh so slowly toward the voices._

_"Ain't she a pretty one?" A gruff voice said._

_"She'll be real nice once shes older." Another voice said._

_"Men please. Can't you see shes scared? Why don't you run along with Andy here and tell daddy not to fuck with the circus next time hm? Run along now doll, we've got business to do. Call me when you're older, maybe then you can see the error of his ways and join me." He slipped her a white card with a shiny black symbol of a jester on it and left, her brothers bloody corpse on the floor and Andy beaten to the brink of death._

_On the other line all her heard was screaming, setting her emotions off. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. She witnessed the gory death of her brother and the near death of her other, needless to say she was going to grow up mentally unstable._

Ribbon jolted awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. 

"Fuck..." she whisper-yelled, looking at the digital clock. 3 am. 

"It really couldn't get any worse could it?" She said to herself. 

"Oh honey it could get a hell of a lot worse." Someone said in a snarky tone. 

She looked around nervously for the source of the voice.

"You don't think I remember you do you, Maroni." he said again. She knew ow that Joker spoke, leaning on her wall casually. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, finally seeing him opposite of her. She had to admit, he did look rather sexy with his pants just barley clinging onto his hips. 

"You must be mistaking me for someone else..." She said with a nervous laugh. He growled and almost threw himself at her bed. He crawled to her, backing her up into the headboard of her bed. 

"I heard you talking in your sleep. Don't play me for a fool. I remember the promise I made to that doe-eyed little girl 13 years ago, I don't forget things. Now, are you back on your own free will or is daddy using you to get revenge?" He said harshly. She whimpered and he chuckled before pinning her to the headboard. 

"Now you listen here doll, I don't like to share. You pledge loyalty to me or die. Got it? Now whats your choice?" He said, his fingers leaving bruises on her wrists. 

"Please...don't kill me..." She managed to get out. He smiled and grabbed both wrists with one hand, using the other to grab something from behind him. The knife he held was a medium sized, custom print. It shone brightly in the small amount of moonlight entering the room, the symbols on either side were golden jesters, like the midnight black one on his chest.

"Don't scream." He whispered in her ear as he dug the knife into her thigh. She teared up as he carved into her, warm blood oozing down, staining the sheets below her. 

"Look at the masterpiece I made." He said smiling down at her. He dipped his head between her thighs and gave them both a kiss and a small lick, laughing when she shivered. 

"Like that? Well there's more where that came from later, as for now I'm going to bed. You're welcome to join me if you'd like." He said, lifting his head, revealing a bloodstained mouth. He let her go and pushed himself off the bed, walking to his room across the way. 

She stood there in shock, feeling down her thigh until she gasped, drawing back her bloody hand. In her now damaged flesh, he carved a large J, branding her as his property. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update! Work, cons, and concerts have been taking over my life! Just so you all know, my tumblr is: aromates.tumblr.com and I have several other sideblogs for rps, writing and art (mostly if not all for joker or harley.)


	4. Chapter 4 - Jack

Ribbon couldn't sleep after the trauma she had just experienced so she got out of bed. She headed down into the jokers room and snooped around, the man not even noticing her existence from his slumber. She looked for anything she could use against him, an old secret, something embarrassing, anything at all.  
"There's gotta be something..." she whispered, feeling a thick card in his dresser. She grabbed it and held it up to the moonlight, smirking.  
"Gotcha." She said, finding one of the most important pieces of information she could find. She had found his I.D.  
She heard him groan in his sleep, putting her on edge.  
"Who's there?" He said pointing a gun toward her direction. She stayed silent for a while before she smiled nervously and replied.  
"It's me...Ribbon." She said. He dropped his gun and cursed under his breath.  
"You can't waltz in here thinking I won't shoot you where you stand." He said in a gravelly morning voice.  
"I'm sorry...I couldn't sleep and I just got bored..." she lied.  
"What, you wanna sleep with me?" He smirked, the metal in his mouth shining. Ribbon started to shake, walking toward the door.  
"Aw don't be scared, I don't bite much." He laughed, getting out of bed. Ribbon reached the door, grabbing for the handle but to no avail, the door was locked. Joker stalked toward her oh so slowly, laughing menacingly. He grabbed her like she weighed nothing, throwing her on the bed.  
"What's that you got there honey?" He said snatching his I.D out of her hands.  
"Um I was just curious..." she said, hearing him growl. He threw it across the room and pinned her down.  
"So, you know who I am huh?" He said angrily. She winced, and closed her eyes.  
"Look at me!"  
"Jack...I mean J please..." she pleaded. She hated playing the victim but she had to do whatever it took to get back at him.  
"Stay right there." He angrily walked to the other side of the room and came back holding a black velvet bag.  
"Aren't you gonna open your present?" He smiled deviously. She was conflicted, either she could take the gift or try to run.  
"I uh...well..." she took the bag into her hands and opened it, revealing a thick black collar.  
"What's this?" She asked, confused on why she was holding the collar. It was gorgeous though, black with baby blue trimming, a large heart charm engraved with the word princess in a curly cursive font.  
"It's a present. I expect you to wear it proudly." He said. She looked at him, dumbfounded.  
"I'm not an animal, I don't wear collars." Ribbon stated, a bit upset at the idea of wearing it.  
"You," he said in his over the top voice, making her shift uncomfortably "are my new pet. My new plaything. You will do everything I ask of you without hesitation. When daddy says jump you ask how high, got it?" At this point he had his body pressed against hers. She felt vulnerable and a tinge of curiosity as to how far she could take this before he got frustrated.  
"Daddy? J please, do you truly think I'll call you daddy? I'm not giving into your kinks, your mind tricks. I'm not as stupid as I had you believe." She tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge.  
"Oh honey you made a big mistake." He growled, slapping her so hard she was dazed.  
Ribbon had a fighting spirit though, she spit in his direction causing him to smile his signature "this will be fun" smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lovely, lovely people, thank you for reading! I'm making a one-shot with joker for Valentine's Day so watch for that! Also apologies for the short chapter, I've been busy doing other stuff, promise I'll make it up to you with amazing smut scenes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, tell me if you like the story! It'll help me a lot and it'll remind me that I need to update because people actually read it!


End file.
